warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 20
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 19 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 21}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 20. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Frostfell *Goldblüte *Sandpfote *Borkenpfote *Graupfote *Tigerkralle *Dunkelstreif *Langschweif *Weißpelz *Rabenpfote *Gelbzahn *Blaustern *Buntgesicht *Holunderjunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Tulpenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tüpfelblatt (nur ihr Leichnam) Erwähnte Charaktere *Rotschweif *Eichenherz *Löwenherz *Braunstern *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Dornenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Farnjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußjunges (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Geburt *Holunderjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tulpenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) Tod *Tüpfelblatt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ****Schülerbau ****Baumstumpf ****Heilerbau ****Lagereingang ****Kriegerbau ****Lichtung ****Anführerbau ****Ältestenbau ****Farnwall **SchattenClan-Territorium **Ahnentor **WindClan-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium Tiere *Maus *Buchfink Heilmittel *Wilder Knoblauch Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Eingerissener Ballen *Wunde an der Flanke Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Junges, Junges, Ältester, Heiler *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Blattleere *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "dem SternenClan danken" Wissenswertes *Seite 242: Der Satzrest "(...) found himself (...) when he'd had the chance." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 220 von Into the Wild) *Seite 242: Der Satzrest "He could see (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 220 von Into the Wild) *Seite 243: Das Wort diesmal vom Satz "Du hast diesmal überlebt!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 221 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 244: Der Satzrest "(...) from his dream, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 222 von Into the Wild) *Seite 244: Der Satzrest "Ravenpaw, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 222 von Into the Wild) *Seite 245: Die Wörter "er zitterte" vom Satz "Rabenpfote war sprachlos, er zitterte und sein (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 222 von Into the Wild) *Seite 246: "(...) Tigerkralle sprang einfach (...)" - Statt sprang müsste es "sp-sprang", da im Original die Rede von j-jumped ist, um Rabenpfotes Stottern zu verdeutlichen (vgl. Seite 223 von Into the Wild) *Seite 246: Der Satzrest "(...), Ravenpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 224 von Into the Wild) *Seite 248: "(...) zu viele Altweibergeschichten gehört." - Statt Altweibergeschichten müsste es "Ältestengeschichten" oder "Geschichten von Ältesten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von elders' tales ist (vgl. Seite 225 von Into the Wild) *Seite 248: Statt Gelbzahns Antwort "Vielleicht." müsste es "Manchmal" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sometimes ist (vgl. Seite 226 von Into the Wild) *Seite 248: "(...), um dir die neuen Krieger des (...)" - Statt neuen müsste es "neusten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von newest ist (vgl. Seite 226 von Into the Wild) *Seite 249: Der Satz "'Yes, I have,' he replied." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Ja, das bin ich', antwortete/erwiderte er.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er nickte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 226 von Into the Wild) *Seite 250: Langschweifs Beschreibung (pale tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 227 von Into the Wild) *Seite 250: Der Satz "Ich think, I'll be safe enough with young Firepaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich denke, mit dem jungen Feuerpfote werde ich sicher genug sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich glaube, da gibt es keine Gefahr mit dem jungen Feuerpfote." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 227 von Into the Wild) *Seite 252: Der Satzrest "(...) and blinked slowly, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 229 von Into the Wild) *Seite 253: "(...), flüsterte er respektvoll." - Statt flüsterte müsste es "schnurrte", da im Original die Rede von purred ist (vgl. Seite 230 von Into the Wild) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...), Bluestar." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 230 von Into the Wild) *Seite 254: "(...) und schoben die Nester zur Seite, (...)" - Statt die müsste es "ihre", da im Original die Rede von their nests ist (vgl. Seite 230 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 20es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 20 Kategorie:Verweise